Pick-up Lines 5: OishiKiku
by Kurayami-9
Summary: Oishi tries pick-up lines on Kikumaru, and she feels all sweetness getting to her badly, so she shut him up. Genderbending Fem!Kikumaru, Golden pair. For mcangel1976!


**Disclaimer:** ... Everyone knows the truth.

**Summary:** Oishi tries pick-up lines on Kikumaru, and she feels all sweetness getting to her badly, so she shut him up.

**Notes:** I will be continuing with the P-u L stories!

Now, the sixth one will be Dreamer285's request as AkutagawaMarui, Fem!Marui. For the guest who requested a KiriMaru, would you please tell me which one do you want to be female? I think if it's Kirihara then it'll be better, because it won't be nice to have the same girl twice in two stories.

You know, two timing? XD

Please, review!

**Warnings:** Genderbending, Fem!Kikumaru

* * *

"Eiko?" Oishi called when he opened the door to his bedroom, a tray of snacks in his hand.

He shrugged when no answer came and entered putting the tray on his desk then stepped back. Oishi was about to turn around when a weight lunged itself on his back and he yelped, catching himself before he fell.

"Oi~shi~!"

"E-Eiko..!"

The catlike teen girl wrapped her arms around her partner's shoulders and grinned widely at him, "I scared you, didn't I?" She teased.

The black-haired boy smiled and hauled her higher on his back saying, "Yes, you did, Eiko."

Moments later of playful grabs and tugs, both of them settled on the floor with the snacks beside them as they talked about everything and nothing.

Oishi watched his girlfriend's cute expressions as she enjoyed munching on the cupcakes, "Eiko-chan," and at his tone of voice, Kikumaru's imaginary cat ears perked up excitedly. She knew this tone.. it usually meant that a round of cheesy flirting would start! Oh, how much this loving Oishi made her feel happy whenever he entered this mood.

"Yes, Oishi?" she tilted her head to the side and smiled at him, making the perfect picture of cuteness.

"When I look into your eyes, it's like a gateway into the world of which I want to be a part of."

A pleased blush colored her cheeks as she fought the urge to coo at her boyfriend's sweetness, but then she chuckled and asked, "Oh? For real?"

"Yes, Eiko. Your eyes.." the black-haired teen leaned forward and looked into her eyes, ".. are blue, like the ocean, and I'm lost in the sea."

Wow, that was a new one. How did Oishi always manage to come with new lines every time? She felt all warm from inside and leaned forward herself with her head tilted to a side, "I'll save you, Oishi." she said seriously.

Oishi smiled and leaned back again, crossing his legs. "Was your father an alien?" he asked with a curious expression.

Kikumaru had an amused expression, "No way! Why?"

"Because there's nothing like you on Earth."

The redhead squinted her eyes shut and fought the urge to throw herself on him and kiss him endlessly.

She opened her eyes again when he began talking again, "Was your father a king for a day?"

In answer, blue eyes rolled around thoughtfully before she smiled and said, "No, why?"

Oishi looked at her fondly before he answered, "He must have been to make a princess like you for me."

Kikumaru's heart was beating in a frenzy. Her dear boyfriend knew how to make her melt into a loving mess. _'Oh, God!'_ her mind called.

Oishi scooted closer to her again, "Was you father a thief, then?"

"No, why?" she asked hesitantly.

The black-haired teen laughed softly at his girlfriend's expression, "Because someone stole the stars from the sky and put them in your eyes."

It was like a gun shot. She couldn't take more! If her idiot romantic boyfriend decided to open his mouth just once more, she was oh-so-ready to shut him up with any mean possible. And he did open his mouth!

"Are you-.."

"Shuichirou~" she called sweetly but then faked a pained whimper and held her cheek, knowing this would always work with her mother hen lover. "Ow, oww.."

"Eiko! What's wrong?" he pushed forward and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"My teeth hurt.." she mumbled, and at his further questioning she exclaimed, all of the acting gone in a moment, "Because you are soooo sweet!" she lunged herself forward and locked her arms behind his neck and hugged him close to her.

"Eiko.." Oishi heaved a relieved sigh then hugged her back. A couple of seconds passed between in silence as they both just held each other close and Kikumaru was happy to know that her plan worked.. until..

"Have you always been this cute, or did you have to work at it?"

At once, she pulled back and glared hard at him, "Oishi Shuichirou, shut up!"

When Oishi blinked and was about to say something, she used her ultimate weapon and shut him up with her mouth. She kissed him hard until he was breathless and sprawled across the floor of his room then got up and sat back down to continue her abandoned cupcake.

"Ei-.."

"One word, Shuichirou, and I will shut you up in a not so gentle way."

That did the trick.

* * *

**A/N:** This was fun to write. I had the first hundred words written down but then stopped and was unable to continue due to a block I faced. I finally got out of it, and will return back to updating.

Review, please! And read the other Pick-up Lines stories if you still haven't!

1- MomoRyo  
2- SanaYuki  
3- ShishiTori  
4- TezuFuji  
5- OishiKiku


End file.
